1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose reel and, more particularly, to a hose reel provided a sprinkler.
2. Description of the Related Art
When wishing to sprinkle water on flowers, lawns, etc., a sprinkler may be used and connected to a water source by a hose. When the hose separated from the sprinkler, a hose reel may be used to receive the hose. A conventional hose reel is simple a reel for receiving a hose. It cannot be used with the hose to sprinkle water on flowers, lawns, etc.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a hose reel, which is equipped with a sprinkler for sprinkling water on flowers, lawns, etc. It is another object of the present invention to provide a hose reel with a sprinkler, which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a hose reel with a sprinkler, which can easily be assembled by the consumer without the use of any fastening elements. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a hose reel with a sprinkler, which is rustproof. According to one aspect of the present invention, the hose reel comprises a casing and a wheel coupled to the casing for winding up a hose, a holder block mounted on the wheel, the holder block having a hose connector for receiving water from a water source through a hose, and a sprinkler carried on the holder block and adapted to sprinkle water received from the hose connector of the holder block on flowers, lawns, etc. According to another aspect of the present invention, a plug joint respectively fastens the parts of the hose reel to one another. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the parts of the hose reel are respectively injection-molded from plastics.